


My Past, Present and Future

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Past Memories, pre-tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Maine were a thing in the project, but that was ruined by an AI.</p><p>Tucker was told Wash was an enemy but he'd never been told why, all he saw was a broken man. </p><p>Wash watches as his past become his enemy and his enemy become his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Listen up! Your team's just been assigned someone new, and they have information that is just the thing to end this war! What? No, they're undercover, they're just WEARING the other team's armor, they're on our side!
> 
> Yes, I'm sure! What do you mean they have a weapon at the back of my head?
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a fic about a friend turned enemy, or enemy turned friend.

Friend turned Enemy 

 

Hearing the Director ordering the Meta to kill him hurt. It hurt even more when he saw that the man was trying to get to him in order to do just that. The man was closing in on him and Wash felt genuinely afraid.

 

It took him back to the first time he had met the man who was the Meta, Maine was a large behemoth of a man, all muscle. Unfortunately for Wash his first training session in the project was against Maine. He was unsure if he should be happy they weren't in armor or if should be afraid. Well he was afraid either way. 

It didn't take much for Maine to beat him and he expected as much, when he had the large male pinned he was easily flipped off. He kept going until he was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Maine took pity and called an end to the training session. 

Wash lay on his back staring at the metallic ceiling, uncertain of what the other wanted when his large shadow blocked his sight. Wash didn't even get the chance to ask before he was pulled to his feet and assisted to the locker room.

 

It was weeks before he told anyone that and they were shocked to hear that Maine had drawn an end to a training match. Usually he liked to wait until the other gave in or was literally unable to continue. Him assisting Wash wasn't too shocking though he could be very helpful when he thought it was needed. 

York was upset over the idea that Maine actually did like people and just had an issue with him, South was teasing him over the blush that spread over his face when he was told that Maine clearly liked him. Wash denied and kept saying that it must be a mistake that he just took pity on the kid fresh out of training. 

The group laughed at him and told him to believe that if he wished. 

 

There was a certain amount of shock that Wash had when he was paired with Maine for missions. At first he was confused but realized that with Maine's tank like attack method he needed someone to cover for him with weapons. They made a good team, at least Wash thought so. They got along well, they were good at reading each other, Maine actually talked to Wash even if it was just single word sentences and Maine made a really good human shield which was just what human danger magnet Wash needed. 

The two of them began to spend time outside of missions together, eating meals, watching sparing matches, pranking York and South. Wash was friends with pretty much everyone on the ship but Maine was who Wash choose to spend his time with. He told the others it was because he spent so much time by himself and that he need to spend the time with friends. The others shock there heads and continued with lunch. 

 

Looking back it was towards the end of the program that anything romantic happened between the two. A few weeks before North got his AI, Wash and Maine were watching a movie in the rec room. It was a bit on the cold side in the room and Wash moved closer to Maine, who in turn wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep, it wasn't until he awoke to a gentle swaying motion that he realised he'd missed the end of the movie and had fallen asleep. Maine was carrying him back to his own room, Wash was placed in his bed and felt the blanket pulled up to cover him. Maine stroked Wash's cheek softly and turned to leave. 

Wash reached out his hand and grabbed on to Maine's wrist and pulled him back towards him. Maine gave him a soft smile and lay himself down on the small bunk beside the blonde. Wash curled up into Maine's side, enjoying the large hand rubbing his back in a comforting and warming manner. Maine leant down to rest his forehead against Wash's, then pressing himself forward to place a chaste kiss to Wash's soft lips. 

Wash was purring in response to the lips on his, pressing back lightly. There was nothing hot and heavy but soft and sweet, it felt like young love. 

They didn't speak they didn't need words, they hardly ever did. They relationship was filled with soft kisses, tight hugs, soft reassurances on mission and subtle hand holdings. The others were happy for them. They would make small jokes at the two of them or let them get away with their small romantic gestures to each other and not report them. Both men were happy. 

But the heist ruined everything. Maine lost his voice thanks to the bullets to his throat, but Wash was just relieved that the other was still alive. He sat by Maine's side until he woke up. Maine was surprised and happy for his first sight after regaining consciousness was his blonde partner holding his hand. When Wash that he was awake he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his chest rather than his neck. Maine wrapped his own arm around Wash's waist holding him tight, he didn't even want to let him go when the medics wanted to take a look at his wound. 

Thankfully the wound did ruin their relationship too much. They hardly talked rather preferring to express their affection for each other in touches. But his relations with the rest of the squad were suffering to some degree. While most of them could understand some of the grumbles he made it was difficult to understand on the field, they had to find a way for him to communicate on missions. 

That was where Sigma came in, Carolina suggest the idea to the Director to give Maine her AI instead. The idea was accepted and Maine was taken into the infirmary and implanted with the AI, Wash was left outside worrying with York and North to comfort and reassure him. 

When Maine came to Wash rushed to his side. But he got no response from Maine at first much to his shock, the man in the bed looked confused as to who he was. It took minutes for the man to remember who it was at his side and when he did he grabbed the small hand and held it within his own. Wash shook in relief and collapsed to the ground beside Maine as the other tried to calm him down with gentle pats to his head. 

The relief did last long however, Maine became distant and Sigma scared him. Whenever he tried to see Maine or even show affection Sigma would come up with an excuse and remove Maine from the situation.

That was just the start of Wash's problems though, everything was falling apart. His friends were fighting with each other, locked themselves away from others or running away. Wash didn't know what to do. 

His own fateful day arrived and he was taken into surgery for implantation, to his surprise Maine was sitting there waiting for him. Their interaction was unlike anything they'd had since his own implantation, Maine reached down and held Wash in a tight hug. He presses his lips to Wash's with force, it felt desperate and needy but Wash reacted to the kiss in much the same way. He flung his own arms around Maine's neck squeezing as tightly as he could. He was scared about today, excited but scared none the less. The fact that Maine was here and acting like his old self made him feel so much better. 

Maine lifted Wash off the ground and settled him onto the cot that he would be on for the surgery, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Wash. Looking up the blonde could see those brown eyes that enchanted him so, they were warm and held so much emotion in them. With one last peck to the lips and forehead Maine pulled back and the left the room just as the Counsellor walked in. 

 

That was the last time he'd seen Maine from every point then on he encountered the Meta, Sigma's creation created using the man Wash loved as a base. Now he was using that body to try and end his life, how could life be so cruel. 

 

Enemy to Friend

Tucker didn't understand why the others were somewhat afraid of the man called Washington. Caboose wanted to keep the man and they did need a replacement for Church so he let the other chuck the blonde into Church's armor. 

He heard some arguments from the reds but in the end they just told him to keep and eye on him. He wasn't sure why they were so upset, they'd found Doc in one piece and he was quiet happily treating the man. 

He was silent all the way back to base and even when they got there. In Tucker's mind he almost seemed afraid of them. Like he thought they were going to turn on him. He didn't pretend to know what had happened in the Project Freelancer but whatever Church's former self had done had really fucked up this guy. 

It was earlier morning when he woke to the sound of crying, it wasn't Caboose or Doc but rather a cry he'd never heard before. He assumed it was Wash, so he got up and went and checked on the man in question. 

In the small room he saw the bed was empty and there was no sight of the man in the area. Tucker entered the room and found Wash hiding under the desk with a blanket wrapped tight around his shaking form. 

With a sigh Tucker reached under the desk and pulled the blonde out, even though he was struggling against the hold. He didn't have much of an idea on how to calm the man down but he did what he had to do with Caboose. He wrapped the man in arms and pulled him flush to his chest and began telling Wash stories about junior. 

The next hour was difficult but Tucker got the man to calm down, he was shocked to see how young the man actually was. But it was clear how much the stress he had been put through had aged him. 

The red might be afraid of him and he might have been a former enemy of theirs but the guy needed something to hold onto. He needed people to be their for him and it wasn't like he could keep Junior around, so maybe he could use the rest of calming attention on the blonde super solider. 

Plus he was cute, bow chika wow wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment if you have the time. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I'm always on the look out for prompts or headcanons to write about, so drop me a message!


End file.
